


An Ocean Away

by RedHoodBeast (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedHoodBeast
Summary: "You showed me a whole new world, Rin" Haru breathed."THEN YOU JUST LEFT ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING""I feel like nothing"Rin is back from Australia with two goals on his mind.1. Beat the person who holds him back2. Try not to fall in love with the person who holds him back





	1. A Loving Nightmare

Water. The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear. Don't resist the water. That what my friend Nanase Haruka said to me once. But how can you accept something that is rejecting you.

The water holding tight, it won't let go. No matter how hard I try I can't escape from it, it drags me down to the ocean's bottom. My lungs feel compressed, I feel like I'm drowning. I see a bright light and at the end I see my dad's ship drown in slow motion.

"Rin! Wake up"

In the ocean, I see a hand reaching for me, slicing through the waves of the storm.

"Rin! Come on wake up!"

I try reaching for the hand, inches away from grabbing the mysterious figure. Stretching my shoulders to my hands to my fingers, grasping just the tip of it's fingernails. Until all of a sudden it grabs me full force pushing me to the surface.

I jolt my head up and wide awake when I feel soft lips brushing mine...

"Haru!" I accidentally yelled.

"I was trying to wake you up. You were shaking! In that movie we watched the boy kissed the girl to wake her up so-"

Haru you idiot, fairy tales don't happen in the real world. There is just pain and when you feel an ounce of happiness the world takes it away. You make me happy though...

________________________________________________________________________

Rin interrupted Haru's sentences with an embrace which Haru surprisingly returned. They stood there for several minutes just holding each other. Noises of Rin's sniffling quickly echoed through the room. Haru just pulled him tighter showing a hidden softer side to the usually stoic boy.

"I couldn't save him, maybe if I was there, I could've- Mpph!"

Haru interrupted Rin again with a slight peck on his delicate lips. It felt like comfort and affection every time their lips meant, Rin couldn't explain the feeling but he felt all insecurities melt away for those few seconds. Just like that it was over, Haru pulled away and was averting his gaze from the small maroon-haired boy.Pink was climbing on both of their faces.

"Don't say those things, Rin"

"Hey,Haru?" Rin whimpered.

"Hmm?" Haru hummed while looking at the red eyes.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you will be here! That you'll be by my side and won't leave me one day. I know it selfish but you inspire me to do better. Sounds kinda cheesy, but promise me you'll stay."

Haru eyes widened in surprise, not expecting his usually confident and carefree friend say those words to him.

"I promise Rin, I'll stay"

They gave one last embrace before laying down back in bed. Their eyelids grew heavy, going back into peaceful slumber for the night.


	2. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finally tells Haru that he is leaving to Australia on the day on. Their last meeting of their childhood and Haru can't hide his hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way they are still children  
> Hope you enjoy

“I’m leaving today”, Rin suddenly said.  
Rin has been Haru’s best friend, practically part of his family, yet he was the last to know of Rin’s departure. Haru’s eyes turned glossy like colored glass, and mouth turning dry.  
“Where?” was all that Haru could spit out.  
“I’m going to Australia to train with a good swimming team”, Rin started. “I’m going to follow my dream of an Olympic swimmer”.  
Rin always had prowess in swimming, for he always won the local competitions. Haru was the only won that could compete with him and vice versa. When they compete, it is like pure electricity in the water. Each one of them sensing where the other one is after they dived in, pushing their muscles to the limit just to hit that wall first. They were the epitome of fierce rivals, but their friendship always came first. That what Haru thought until now. He was absolutely outraged that he was leaving him after their promise of staying each other’s sides.  
“I can’t wait to go”  
Those words stung Haru’s heart. Rin is happy to go to his new life and leave him behind. The swimming team here wasn’t good enough? He wasn’t a good enough competitor? Or was he not a good enough friend?  
No  
Haru wasn’t the one who went back on his promise, he wasn’t the one that decided to leave for another team.  
Rin always believed in “For the Team”. Heck, it was written on the brick he placed in the garden. The brick that he been staring at for a good 5 minutes while Rin was blabbering on about Australia.  
“Haruka?”  
Haru head snapped towards Rin, finally out of his daze. His eyes avoiding Rin’s at all cost. He didn’t want the redhead to see the water forming around his eyes. He was deeply hurt, but wouldn’t dare to show that in his face.  
“What”  
The words came out a little harsher than Haru attended. Not like he regretted it anyways, he was angry. Rin noticed the tone Haru had, and was a little caught off guard with the response, but still continued.  
“I’ll miss you”  
With that Rin hesitantly place his lips on Haru’s sun pecked cheeks. It was over as quickly as it started, his face matching the color of his hair. Haru tried to keep his emotions at bay,quickly putting his head down, but failed as one single tear slide down his cheek onto the pavement below. He cursed himself, hoping Rin wouldn’t notice.  
“Haru, are you okay”  
Damn  
“Whatever”, he responded coldly to his rose haired friend. Haru turned his back and walked away. His pace sped up when he heard Rin calling to him in the distant. He would not look back. He would not give in.  
Just keep walking. Don’t look back. He broke his promise so why do I feel guilty  
“Haru, why are you leaving me?”

The last words that Rin said to him before he left.


	3. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about Haru and Makoto first day back at school, their reunion with Nagisa, and a surprise visitor.

4 years later….

Ring! Ring! Ring!Rin-

The alarm ring, quite literally, in Haru’s head. It’s the first day of school of his second year of highschool.The sakura blossoms are in full bloom, looking so calm, and the slither of sunlight kiss his skin. He took a yawn before stretching his arms and getting ready before his neighbor and best friend, Makoto, freaks out about being late like he does every year. The doorbell buzzes, the noise bounces off the walls of the silent house. Speak of the devil, he thinks.  
“Haru, we are going to be late”, Makoto said as he enters.  
Makoto was in the typical school uniform, brown hair swaying slightly in the wind. His tough stature combated by his gentle smile. His green eyes sparkles in the radiation of the sun. He has the perfect manners with that perfect smile.  


“They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day”, Haru responded.  
“And they say education is important”  
“No one making you stay”  
“Ugh, are you always this difficult in the morning”  
“Yes I am” Haru wanted to say, but just ignored him.  


They walked to school in the usual routine, Makoto rambling on, while Haru stares thoughtfully at the ocean. Sadly the weather gotten to cold to swim, so laying eyes on the mesmerizing body of water will have to do for now. Everyone knows that Haru had a proclivity for swimming anywhere and anytime he spots water. He been swimming longer than he could walk. His friends always joked that he's part fish, and he always responded with an eyeroll.  
As they walked into the school, they was intensely stared at by random girl, a mysterious redhead sitting at the building to the right of the cherry blossoms.2 Other than that, the school day so far was like every other year, same people in his class, same back to school lectures, and same inedible meals for lunch. FInally, the last bell ringed, and the first day back was officially over. The students, gossiping and chatting, strolled through the hallways.1  


“Haru and Makoto”, a high-pitched voice echoed through the hallways.  
“Nagisa?”, Haru and Makoto said simultaneously in shock.  
Nagisa, is an old member of their swim team back in elementary school. The youngest and most energetic one of their quartet back in their childhoods. His bright blonde hair and purple eyes always lights up a room. He left after elementary school, moving to a nearby town. They tried keeping in touch in the beginning with letters, but it didn’t last.  
“The gang is back together”, Makoto cheered.  
“Too bad Rin isn’t here”, Nagisa pointed out.

  


Haru looked away. The faraway look in his eyes and the way his lips turned downwards was truly heartbreaking. Nagisa clearly never noticed, but no one could blame him. Haru appeared emotionless and stoic most times. The only way he showed a fraction of his emotions was by his big azure eyes. Nagisa was giving him furtive glances throughout the walk, while Makoto didn’t press the issue.  
The walk back home was silent, except for the rambling of Nagisa and his persistence on starting a swim club in their school. When they reached to the crossing to their houses, Makoto and Nagisa bid their farewells when they cross the intersection.  
“Haruka” the same redheaded girl from before, is now standing in front of his house.  


“Who are you”  
“Oh, you must not remember me, I’m Gou”  
“Sorry I don’t know anyone named Go-”  
“Gou Matsuoka, Rin’s sister”, she cuts him off, obviously in a rush.  
Haru’s eyes widened in surprised. He took an inadvertent step backwards towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, it's like a filler chapter. Next chapter should be more spicy planning on a pretty intense argument. Also sorry for the long updates but I'm in the middle of moving, so have a lack of time, but going be all set by the next 2 weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> his is probably going be the shortest chapter just so you guys get a feel for this book, I'm really excited for this and please let me know if you are too. I tend to update more if I know people care XD. Thank you to all my amazing readers and followers.
> 
> P.S will have mature language and none of the characters or pictures belong to me <3


End file.
